Breaths
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Katara and Azula are trapped underwater in kinky bondage gear. To survive, Katara must swim to the surface, take deep breaths, and fill Azula's lungs with the air. Smut.


Azula struggled against the cuffs that held her to the anchor. She was currently floating in the middle of the sea, slowly dipping under the water. The only thing she wore was a blue top and shorts. Her legs were spread eagle, with a vibrator between them. Azula had a blindfold covering her eyes. Azula squirmed, trying to escape, but this only made things worse. The anchor began to sink under the waves much faster. Azula could feel the water rise above her chin. Realizing it was futile to fight the inevitable, Azula quickly took a deep breath. She had done so just in time. At that moment her face dipped underwater and Azula became completely submerged.

Azula desperately tried to hold her breath. This was quite difficult as the anchor sank deeper and deeper underwater. Azula could feel the pressure of the water pressing down on her chest, trying to force the air out of her lungs. Her nostrils filled with water. Meanwhile, Azula could feel her heart beating faster and faster. This was in no small part due to the vibrator. Azula tried to see if she could remedy this. She couldn't remove the vibrator because of the cuffs. However, Azula could still move her hips. She bucked her hips in a motion so that she could dislodge the device. Unfortunately for her, this didn't seem to get any results. She did briefly manage to shake the vibrator out of herself, but the vibrator was pushed back into her by the elastic of her shorts. If she could have, she would have sighed.

It was at this point that Azula was starting to feel lightheaded. The deep breath she had taken earlier was starting to wear thin, her cheeks hurting do to the struggle of trying to keep her breath held and the pressure of the water pushing down on her. Azula could feel her eyes getting heavy, like she was falling asleep. Her vision started to blur, the edge of it turning black. She was passing out. Azula knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer. If she passed out, she would let go of the air in her lungs. Azula realized she couldn't do anything. She was bound so she couldn't move. She tried to snake her hands out of the cuffs, but it was pointless. She was about to resign herself to her fate, when Azula saw Katara at the bottom of the ocean floor.

Katara's hands were likewise bound, though her cuffs were made of ice and not metal. Around her legs was a red latex mermaid suit, that was attached to a long chain. Azula could see that at the end of the chain was a giant ice ball. The two of them made eye contact. Katara could clearly see the look of hopelessness in Azula's eyes. Katara shot back a look of reassurance. Quickly, Katara began to swim to the surface. Azula knew what she was going to do. She worried that the chain wouldn't be long enough to allow Katara to react the surface, but evidently she was wrong. Katara reached the surface, popped her head up, and took a deep breath. She popped her head back underwater and swam to Azula. By this point, Azula couldn't take it anymore. Her lungs couldn't take it anymore and she was about to pass out. Katara reached Azula just as this was about to happen. Katara grabbed Azula by the shoulders, pulled her in, and kissed her. Katara breathed into Azula's mouth, filling her lungs with fresh air. Katara pulled Azula in closer until they pressed their chests against each other. As soon as this happened, a massive jolt ran through the two.

It was the nipple clamps. Both girls had nipple clamps on, which when pressed together would send an electronic jolt through the two. Both girls were shocked by this. Azula was even more effected by the shock. She was sent backwards and accidentally exhaled all the air in her lungs. Katara saw this and quickly went into action. She swam to Azula and grabbed her. She tried to pull her to the surface, but the anchor was too heavy. Katara reluctantly let go of Azula and quickly swam to the surface. She took another deep breath and swam back as fast as she could. Katara kissed Azula again and breathed into her. This time Katara tried to position herself so that their chests wouldn't touch. However, their breasts briefly brushed up against each other and they felt another jolt. This time they both expected it and Azula didn't let out her breath. At this moment, Katara looked down at her hands and saw that the cuffs were melting. She looked at her feet and saw the same thing happening there. Katara had an idea.

Again Katara swam up and got air for Azula. However, this time she allowed herself to get shocked as she kissed her. Azula braced herself and withstood the shock. Katara then held up her cuffs, showing that they were melting. Katara continued doing this over and over again. Each time, the cuffs melted a little more and more. Unfortunately for Azula, things were getting worse for her. The shocks seemed to be getting worse and worse, and she was getting less relief from Katara's kisses. She desperately looked at the cuffs, hoping that they would melt off any second now. However, that wasn't the case. Katara came down one more time, showing Azula that the cuffs were almost off. She kissed Azula again and this time the shock seemed worse than before. Azula had a headache at this point. She looked at Katara's cuffs. They should have melted by now. Azula saw Katara's hands and realized that this wasn't the case. They were reduced to a thin band of ice however, and one more shock should be enough to melt them. Katara swam to the surface. Azula could feel her vision blur and everything faded to black. Katara needed to get down here soon. Katara ducked her head down under the water and swam to Azula. She seemed to be taking her time. Azula could feel her eyes getting heavy. Her body was going limp. She couldn't take it anymore. If Katara didn't get there soon, Azula would pass out. Katara seemed to realize this, as she swam as fast as she could. It still wasn't fast enough. Azula was fading fast. Katara grabbed her and pulled her close. As she did, Azula opened her mouth and let out the air in her lungs. Before the water could rush in, Katara kissed her and filled her lungs with water. Instantly the two felt a shock. This one did the trick. Katara's cuffs melted off. With her free hands, she could carry Azula to the top. In no time Azula's head popped out of the water. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. It felt good to breath for herself finally.


End file.
